


[Podfic] Difference

by Faswlya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Devil May Cry 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faswlya/pseuds/Faswlya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Difference" written by samstoleaburger<br/><i>"I noticed." He pushed off the frame and made his way into the room. "Something on your mind? Or was the book that bad?"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>The side of Vergil's mouth twitched up. "Absolutely horrid."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samstoleaburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055568) by [samstoleaburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger). 



**Podfic Time:** 3:38 minutes  
**Podfic:** [Click!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kspKjqM-5rM)  
Enjoy!


End file.
